Sojung
이소정 (Eng: Lee Sojung) is the main vocalist of LADIES' CODE. Biography Sojung was born and raised in Wonju, South Korea.Famous Birthdays She attended Dankook University and majored in Living Music Studies.단대신문 - "보이스 코리아’로 뜬 이소정(생활음악·1)양" She was a contestant on Mnet's The Voice Korea in 2012, finishing in the top 8.DKPOPNEWS - "Voice of Korea’s Lee So Jung to join The Great Birth’s Kwon Ri Sae’s group" Music career sojung1.jpg|Bad Girl era sojung2.jpg|Pretty Pretty era sojung3.jpg|So Wonderful era sojung4.jpg|KISS KISS era sojung5.jpg|MYST3RY era sojung6.jpg|STRANG3R era → see Discography Sojung's individual teaser for Bad Girl was released on February 26th, 2013, with the final music video released on March 7th. The EP CODE#01 나쁜여자 was also released on this day. The first teaser for 예뻐 예뻐 was released on September 1st, 2013, and the music video was released on the 4th. The EP CODE#02 PRETTY PRETTY was released the next day. On November 27th, 2013, Sojung was featured on a P-TYPE song with rapper San E, called 불편한 관계 (Eng: Twisted). The first teaser image for So Wonderful was a picture of Rise wrapped in transparent plastic wrap, released on February 6th, 2014. The music video and the single were both released on the 13th, with promotions beginning the next day. A video teaser for KISS KISS was released on August 1st, 2014. The music video and the single, both physical and digital, came out on the 7th. Car accident On their way back to Seoul from their final performance of KISS KISS, on September 3rd, 2014, LADIES' CODE's manager, Mr. Park, lost control of their van due to speeding in rainy conditions, and crashed into a protective wall. EunB was killed almost immediately, while Rise sustained the worst injuries. She later died on the 7th.Billboard - "Ladies' Code Involved in Fatal Car Accident: EunB Dead, Two Members Severely Injured"Naver - "레이디스코드 권리세, 7일 오전 끝내 세상 떠났다" Sojung sustained major injuries and underwent several surgeries on her face. She was unable to attend EunB's funeral on the 5th, but did attend Rise's on the 9th.SBS - "Ladies' Code's Rise's funeral attended by family, friends, & K-pop idols" Tributes In late May, 2015, it was announced that a memorial concert for Rise and EunB would be held in Tokyo, Japan, at the Shinagawa Stellar-ball, in honor of Rise's dream that the band would someday perform in her home country. The concert was held on August 22nd. Several of LADIES' CODE's labelmates performed a cover of I'm Fine Thank You. A music video, featuring the singers and footage of EunB and Rise, was projected onto a screen on the concert, and was later released on YouTube on September 3rd, 2015, the same day as the song's digital release, and the one-year anniversary of the accident and EunB's death. Ashley, Sojung, and Zuny performed their first song since the accident, 아파도 웃을래, at the concert. It was released as a digital single on September 7th, the one-year anniversary of Rise's death, along with a lyric video. The proceeds of these two songs were to be donated to charity.StarN - "레이디스코드 1주기 추모 음원 ‘I'm Fine Thank You’ 공개" At the concert, Sojung said "I hope that this song would be able to touch Rise-unnie and EunB-unnie. We, Ladies’ Code, are forever 5 members, so please watch over us and I hope that you will not forget."[TRANS 150822 - ‘I’m Fine Thank You’ Memorial Concert: Messages Tumblr] New beginning On February 24th, 2016, LADIES' CODE returned as a trio with their album MYST3RY. The music video for Galaxy was also released that day. At the MYST3RY showcase on MBC Show Champion, they revealed how hard it was to sing songs about farewell (My Flower and Chaconne).allkpop - "Ladies' Code reveal how hard it was singing songs about farewell" On February 28th, Sojung was featured in an episode of MBC's Mystery Music Show: King of Mask Singer, where she was disguised as a singer named Our Night Beautiful. A remix album, MYST3Re:, was released on March 30th. Sojung was featured in a Jung Key song called 바라지 않아 (Eng: I Don't Want), released on June 9th, 2016. From July to September, she competed in a JTBC singing competition called Idol Vocal League - Smells Like Girl Spirit, which features 11 other main vocalists of lesser-known Korean bands. She has released several studio versions of her songs from the show. She advanced to the finals as the Wild Card, but she didn't win. In late September, it was revealed that the album STRANG3R would be released in mid-October. A teaser for The Rain music video was released on the 9th. The EP and music video were released on October 13th. On January 7th, 2017, LADIES' CODE appeared on the show Immortal Songs 2: Singing the Legend. They covered the song Butterfly by Loveholics. Their version of the song was released on a compilation album from that episode the same day. On February 4th, the group competed on the JTBC singing show Sing For You. They performed their song All That Time, which was composed specifically for their performance on the show. This song was released on a compilation album the following day, along with the other songs from the episode. Trivia * She was a cheerleader in high school. * After appearing on The Voice Korea, Sojung developed anorexia and didn't have her menstrual period for a year as a result. She was recovering throughout the early days of LADIES' CODE.allkpop - Ladies' Code's Sojung reveals she didn't have her period for a year due to her extreme diet * Sojung shared a dorm room with Ashley before the group debuted. She then shared her room with Zuny, but now has her own room.Koreaboo - 13 Heartwarming Questions Answered By Ladies Code In Past InterviewsYouTube - LADIES'CODE리얼리티 EP #01V LIVE - LADIES` CODE "MYST3RY한 3주년 집들이" * On April 27th, 2013, Sojung and Rise threw the opening pitch at the LG Twins baseball game at the Jamsil Baseball Stadium. They both wore jerseys with their names on the back along with a number. Sojung's jersey number was 27. * At the Jamsil Baseball Stadium on April 1st, 2014, LADIES' CODE performed before the beginning of the LG Twins baseball game. Sojung's jersey number was 9. * Sojung loves drinking, especially wine. She also loves zombies and leopard print.V LIVE - LADIES` CODE "MYST3RY한 3주년 집들이" * She has a pet lizard named 블리 (Beulli).@LC__Sojung on Twitter References Category:Member Category:Main Vocalist